hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
A brief rundown to all sorts of location: * The Hive - Gelly's underground hideout. (Theme: Dim Privacy Haven) * Hickerstrife City - A cityscape full of humans. (Theme: Grey Noise Boulevard) * Novamelt Plainberg - Snowy Northern land with some made of fragile yet shiny ices (Theme: Crystals Shine Coldly) * Skydome Citadels - Some sort of flying village formed by a blimp brigade. (Theme: Flying Civilization) * Magmamount Isle - A tropical island made by a volcano and mainly inhabited by orcs. (Theme: No Man's Tropic Paradise) * Sitritch Ruins - An old town ravaged by infection zombies. (Theme: Ruins of the Insane) * Helopazra Memorial Park - An abandoned cemetery where voodoo zombies roam freely. (Theme: Instrumental Tombs) * Lukodime City - Another city of humans. (Theme: Hot Office and Black Coffee) * Crystalline Springs - A sort of destination full of magical springs. (Theme: Stones and Water of Arcane Purity) * Kosla Civa Hotlands - A tremendously hot mesa-desert hybrid place. (Theme: Never Turn Back to Outback) * Iotakurawai Village - A Japanese village where Shizu used to live. (Theme: Traditions in Pink Trees) * Smogclog Ashes - A toxic wasteland full of strange mutated creatures. (Theme: Virulence and Toxicity) * Galactic Space Hub (Mars) - A space station built at Mars. (Theme: Beyond the Atmospheric Borders) * Darkness Underworld - The main base of demons and evil society. (Theme: Nine Circles) * Dohelithea Village - A literal ghost town haunted by numerous spirits and wraiths. (Theme: Abandoned Forever) * Seaprism Armada - A sort of a village formed by numerous fleet of ships situated in the middle of a sea. (Theme: Warship Frontiers) * Empire of Dark - A civilization inhabited by people who came from the medieval Dark Ages. (Theme: Noble They Aren't) * H.B. Hellburner Shipwreck - A large sunken ship rumored to be destroyed by sea pirates. (Theme: Sunken Horrors) * Portalis Oblitaris - A site of a crashed spaceship that contains the portal of time depletion. (Theme: Even on the Odd) * Hollowhalls Tunnel System - An underground mining site that used to be a bunker during old times. (Theme: Spelunking Journey) * Fungitopia - A strange place where large amount of small and giant mushrooms grow freely. (Theme: Sponge Caps) * Harneston Central University - An abandoned school reported to have multiple incidents of murders and suicides. (Theme: Academy of No Happiness) * Talionis Factory - An industrial place where illegal productions of war machines are being processed. (Theme: Mechanical Purgatory) * Cosmo-Void - A place that can be compared to the empty universe save for the rocks and its mysterious inhabitants. (Theme: On Space of Hostility) * Frostormill Mountains - A cold mountainous place with much blizzards striking the land. (Theme: Heart of the Frozen Feelings) * Eldergrowth Shrine - A moss-covered temple said to contain a cursed artifact. (Theme: Jungle Secrets) * S.A.H. Military Hideout - A civilization of civil slimes with the goal of eradicating mankind. (Theme: Regime of Revolution Involving Casualties) * Humming Woods - A generic forest covered with lush trees. (Theme: Verdant Cooler) * Kretlin Mausoleum - An old tomb building raided by nasty thieves for a rumored treasure. (Theme: Restless Necropolis) * Skullcrash Island - An island that is used sometimes as a maroon port for pirates. (Theme: Plunder Wealth) * Witherfog Barks - A dark woods plagued with many corpses lying and strangled around. (Theme: Game of Slender) * Deathraise Sands - A desert cultured with Egyptian ways that have been cursed to raise the dead. (Theme: Papyrus of the Resurrected) * Stormpalm Shores - A beach near Hickerstrife City that have been the receiving end of the city's most storm surges. (Theme: Maelstrom on the Sands) * Starshine Plains - A flat field with abundant amount of sunflowers. (Theme: Yellow Petal Lawn) * Starshine Brilliance Campus - An all-level university established in some area of Starshine Plains near Hickerstrife City. (Theme: Pencils Up) * Gearflank Metropolis - A steampunk-themed city under ruling of a tyrant mayor. (Theme: Rusty Works) * Riftalitik Underground Fortress - A hidden abandoned base used as a secret headquarters by some evildoers. (Theme: Storage of Hidden Agenda) * Manor of Berlounne - A forgotten historic structure that used to be Azatrin's former home. (Theme: Fallen Mansion) * Lomshride Groves - A swampland mysteriously inhabited by corrupt spirits including shadow wisps. (Theme: Haunted Within the Swamps) * Runicas Book Hub - A magic library that is home to almost all form of knowledge and information of almost everything. (Theme: Rune Database) * Talionis Junkyard - A dump yard of metal scraps and junk which is near Talionis Factory. (Theme: Heavy Revenge Metal) * Gazekeep States - An almost peaceful cityscape protected by a powerful barrier against ravaging creatures. (Theme: Modernized Paradise) * Cloudfall Heights - A highland where the corrupted dragons that escaped along with the Dark Age Army has nested. (Theme: Scales of Unwilling Bloodshed) * Witherus Surface - A devastated landscape that never healed from the aftermath of Modern Ragnarok Wars. (Theme: Destruction on Uttermost) * Bladestroke Tropics - A jungle landscape where an alien portal machine was discovered long time ago. (Theme: Cyber Lush) * Vermillion Palace - The royal place of vampires who have moved over in nearby residence of Crystalline Springs. (Theme: Blood Crown) * Ancience Realm - The world of Nadia's origins as well as the dragons and Dark Age Army before the dimensional rift. (Theme - Horns of the Wall) * Cryoflame Dystopia - A weird location where both ice and fire is dominant across the ground. (Theme: Hyper-Hypothermia * Hartrik Port - A seaside bay where memories of someone is said to be visitable. (Theme: Against the Law of Times) * Virtualitycode - The world that originates from just being purely made out of codes. (Theme: Deleting Error) * ACCESSDENIED_ROOT - A part of Virtualitycode where all the errors and glitches began spreading. (Theme: Void of Reality)